A known landing gear door installation is described in US 2011/0127376 A1. The landing gear compartment is closed by several doors: front doors which open during the descent of the gear, in particular to allow the leg thereof to pass, and close after the exit of the gear so as to preserve the aerodynamic shape of the fuselage of the aircraft; and rear doors which open during the descent of the gear and remain open as long as the gear is down.
As described in FR 2957052 A1, such an arrangement can cause undesirable vibrations in the rear doors. FR 2957052 A1 provides a solution to this problem in the form of fins upstream of the doors which generate vortices in the airflow.